


Be (Only) Mine

by memefucker69



Series: Let's Fall in Love [kaisoo drabbles] [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid Jongin is selfish towards sharing his birthday. Teenager Jongin is selfish towards sharing his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be (Only) Mine

**Author's Note:**

> 1.1k, romance/fluff, friends-to-lovers!au, highschool!au

A five-year old Kim Jongin rocks gently on the swings in his backyard with a pout, tongue sticking out of the front gap in his teeth. He watches the other kids run around with wide smiles and laughs, chasing after the _other_ birthday boy. That thought makes the little boy grumble and the elastic strap of his party hat digs into his chin bitterly. Their parents aren’t even paying attention to sad little Jongin—as far as he knows. Junmyeon knows his son is being whiny about having to share again.

Jongin is fine with sharing! He shares a lot of thing with his neighbor and friend, Kyungsoo.  They play together on Jongin’s swing set all the time, and he goes in plays in Kyungsoo’s sandbox some days. They even share the same cubbyhole at school because there weren’t enough for their class.

But Jongin hates sharing his birthday.

When Kyungsoo and Jongin became friends after the Do’s moved into the house next to theirs when they were both three, they found out that the two boys’ birthdays were only a day apart, and when birthday parties became an absolute must, the parents of both decided to celebrate them together. That way, the friends that Kyungsoo and Jongin shared wouldn’t have to come to two separate parties in the same place. But that meant that Jongin had to share his new toys _and_ his cake. And their friends always want to do what Kyungsoo wants to do! Tag is dumb, and Jongin wants no part in it if no one will agree with him.

He starts to trace lines in the dirt beneath the swings with his feet as he moves back and forth languidly. Jongin’s eyes sting with tears that he refuses to shed. The last time he cried, Sehun told him he was a big baby, and Jongin definitely doesn’t want to prove him right.

“Jongin?”

The pouting boy looks up to see Kyungsoo standing there, red-faced from running around and grass stains on his knees. His glasses are askew, but his eyes are just as wide. “Don’t you wanna play with us?” the older boy asks.

“No,” Jongin replies with a glower, looking back down at his feet.

“Why not?” Kyungsoo moves to sit on the swing next to him. “Sehun says he can do a somersault. Don’t you wanna go see?”

“They’re your friends,” Jongin mumbles with a bite to his tone. “You go play with them.”

“They’re your friends too, Jonginnie,” Kyungsoo furrows his brows shaped like tiny, fuzzy caterpillars. “Are you angry?”

“It’s my birthday!” the younger boy shouts suddenly, startling his friend. “Your birthday was yesterday! You don’t get to celebrate it anymore, so it’s only my birthday today! I don’t wanna share it with you!”

Kyungsoo never cries. He isn’t like Jongin who cries and whines constantly when he doesn’t get what he wants or when his parents yell at him. The only time Jongin has seen his best friend cry was when Kyungsoo fell off of his scooter, and Jongin could understand that. Kyungsoo had busted his knee open.

So Jongin isn’t prepared when his friend’s lower lip trembles, and his eyes begin to water. Kyungsoo starts to wail, and that’s when the parents run over in panic. Kyungsoo’s mother tries to calm her son while Jongin gets a scowl from his own mother. In defiance, Jongin looks away from Kyungsoo, even though his heart aches in knowing he made his friend cry.

“I-I didn’t mean to…” Jongin tries to defend. “I just don’t want to share my birthday anymore…”

“Jongin, you hurt Kyungsoo’s feelings,” Junmyeon, his father, frowns. “He likes sharing his birthday with you.”

Jongin risks a glance to see Kyungsoo looking back at him with watery eyes as he sniffles and hiccups. He feels bad for what he said when he sees that face, and the younger boy reaches over to hold Kyungsoo’s hand. “I’m sorry, Kyungsoo. I didn’t wanna make you cry. W-We can still share, okay?”

Kyungsoo is still rubbing at his eyes, but he squeezes Jongin’s hand.

 

Eventually, they do stop sharing their birthday parties. Kyungsoo and his parents move away to nearby city after Kyungsoo’s older brother moves out to attend university. Jongin and Kyungsoo do end up still attending school together. They stay the best of friends until sophomore year.

And then they become boyfriends when a party during junior year has Jongin spilling feelings long kept within in a drunken stupor. He also gives Kyungsoo a sloppy kiss that he likes to pretend didn’t happen because Kyungsoo admitted it was gross, but he still returned Jongin’s feelings regardless.

And yet the biggest change is Jongin’s attitude towards sharing his birthday with Kyungsoo. Don’t get him wrong—he’s still a big, whiny baby, but now he whines to Kyungsoo in a different light.

“I can’t believe you’re going to hang out with stupid Sehun and Chanyeol tonight instead of me,” Jongin grumbles, squishing his cheek against the table, nose inches away from Kyungsoo’s lab notebook. His boyfriend rolls his eyes, continuing the work that Jongin isn’t even halfway finished with.

“Jongin, I already said you could come too,” Kyungsoo pokes the younger boy’s cheek. “It’s _our_ birthday, after all.”

“No, it’s either just us two or nothing,” Jongin turns his head away stubbornly, keeping his head on the table as he picks up his pencil and doodles in the margins of the page. He can copy Kyungsoo’s work later anyways. He’s better at scientific stuff than Jongin is.

“Stop being a baby. I’m staying over at your house afterwards. You don’t always have to have me around.”

“But today is special,” the blond sat up with a sigh and a pout. “Why can’t we just go to my house after school and just cuddle and watch movies?” As if to add emphasis, he scoots his chair closer to his boyfriend’s until their shoulders and thighs are touching.

“Nope.” Kyungsoo doesn’t even look up from what he’s writing. “Chanyeol promised he’d pay, and I’m not passing up a free dinner.”

“That asshole is just bringing Sehun along to disguise the fact he wants to date you,” Jongin grumbles.

“Stop being ridiculous.”

“Kyungsoo, he said he wanted to marry you!”

“When we were _ten_ , Jongin,” Kyungsoo scoffs before smirking. “Besides, even if he wants to date me, I won’t pass up a free meal.”

“Kyungsoo!” Jongin cries, earning a glare from some sophomore girl sitting in the table next to them.

“I’m _kidding_ , babe,” the older boy pats his arm in comfort with a sly smile. “But fine, if you really don’t want me to go, I won’t.” Kyungsoo shrugs as if it was a simple decision that didn’t cost Jongin an entire morning’s worth of whining and begging.

“Really?” Jongin perks up instantly with a bright grin. Humming happily, he moves to hold hands with Kyungsoo underneath the table. “I love—”

“But,” Kyungsoo interrupts, “you owe me a meal at a nice restaurant.” He gives Jongin’s hand a squeeze, and the latter can already hear his wallet crying in his pocket.


End file.
